


Move, Baby

by colieb2183



Series: Bottom!Shiro 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Shiro 2019, Hair-pulling, M/M, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Power Dynamics, Spanking, Subby Shiro, Top Keith (Voltron), bottom shiro week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colieb2183/pseuds/colieb2183
Summary: Shiro looks so damn good on his knees. Kneeling on the bridge of the Atlas with the plush head of Keith’s cock between his lips. Between Keith’s legs in the cockpit of Black, tongue wrapped around Keith's fingers. And now, spread wide, ass up, shoulders pressed to mussed sheets. Out there, he’s the one in charge, the one leading from the helm, Captain of the Atlas. Here, in their bed, he is Keith’s to command.





	Move, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ribbitsplace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbitsplace/gifts).



> Day Two for Bottom!Shiro2019 iiiissss Sprawled/Begging for Cock & Spanking. I've been meaning to write something for this gorgeous of piece of art by Ribbitsplace, check it out [here](https://twitter.com/ribbitsplace/status/1070749290778296320). I may expand this once I have more time ;)
> 
> You can find me, as always, on Twitter [@Colie2183](https://twitter.com/ribbitsplace/status/1070749290778296320https://twitter.com/Colie2183).

Shiro looks so damn good on his knees. Kneeling on the bridge of the Atlas with the plush head of Keith’s cock between his lips. Between Keith’s legs in the cockpit of Black, tongue wrapped around Keith's fingers. And now, spread wide, ass up, shoulders pressed to mussed sheets. Out there, he’s the one in charge, the one leading from the helm, Captain of the Atlas. Here, in their bed, he is Keith’s to command.

Keith threads his fingers through strands of silver, pulling until Shiro is forced up and back, spine bowing in a beautiful arch. A moaning gasp falls from Shiro’s lips, his eyes watering, jaw dropping at the stretch.

Keith doesn’t move. He waits, the head of his cock seated just within the tight silky heaven of Shiro’s body. It’s not every day he walks in the door to Shiro ass up on the edge of their bed three fingers deep, lube dripping down his thighs. Keith didn’t even bother to undress, merely unzipped the front of his pants before taking his place between Shiro’s legs.

“Baby,  _ please _ .” Shiro’s voice is gravelly and low. Filled with desire, with need, scratchy and strained.

“Hmmm, you look so good like this.”

“Please,  _ please _ fuck me. I need it. I need you so bad. I’ve been thinking about it all da--”

“No.”

Shiro whines and tries to grind back, to split himself open on Keith’s cock. Keith brings his palm down hard on the round globe of Shiro’s ass. Shiro’s entire body jolts. Hands curl into fists, pulling the sheets from corners tucked with military precision.

“I said no.”

Saliva dribbles down Shiro's chin and his toes clench from where they hang off the end of the bed. But he doesn’t move. He stays bowed, sculpted muscles tight and trembling. Oh, so  _ now _ he wants to behave. Keith flexes his cock, pulling at Shiro’s sensitive rim. Shiro whimpers, lube-slick walls fluttering, but he doesn’t move. 

Another smack against reddened skin, rosy handprints overlapping against tan. Shiro cries out, clenching involuntarily around Keith’s cock. It rips a low groan from deep within Keith’s chest. What a good boy. Keith splays his fingers over the flushed starburst of color, savoring the heat radiating from the abused skin.

“You were naughty today. Sending me those texts, those pictures. Iverson almost saw –”

Shiro gasps, a stuttered inhale of breath. Mmmm, delicious.

“Move, Baby”

With a broken moan, Shiro sinks his hips back until Keith’s zipper bites into muscled flesh. Keith doesn’t move, fingers still twisted in moonbright strands of hair. 

“Uuuh.” Shiro moves his hips as much as his position allows, slamming back again with force. Keith makes a small grunt, but still doesn’t move.

“That’s it. Use my cock like your own personal fuck toy. That’s what you wanted, right? Move. Fuck yourself.”

Shiro wails. He moves with shaking jerking thrusts, unable to get the depth or pace he wants. 

Keith burns. His eyes rove over Shiro’s body. All flexing muscle, flushed shoulders and cheekbones, glowing handprints laying their claim. Beautiful. His.

“B-baby please… ah!.. It’s not enough.. _fuck..._ I need..  _ Please _ .”

Keith smirks and slowly shakes his head. “No.”

Tears streak down Shiro’s cheeks as he desperately tries to increase his pace with Keith firmly restricting his movement. His spine undulates in gorgeous rippling waves. 

“P-plea-please Keith… I ca.. I need.  _ Please  _ fuck me. Please.”

“Fuck— You’re so pretty when you beg.” Keith growls, snapping his hips forward.


End file.
